1. Field of he Invention
The present invention concerns a device for detecting and for automatically counting defects in fibrous materials.
2. Discussion of the Background
The present invention applies in particular to measuring the amount of sticky sugars in cotton.
Fibrous materials, usually of plant origin, such as paper, cotton and wood are subject to homogeneity defects, inclusion of materials of different maturity and inclusions of materials foreign to the process of obtaining the materials concerned: insects, seeds, sugars, sticky sugars, artificial detritus.
Various devices have been developed for detecting such defects but are neither automatic nor fast in operation.
Where cotton is concerned, the devices known at this time, of the type which heat and cool a carding web disposed between two aluminum sheets, are limited to ocular counting, i.e. counting by the human eye, of spots of sticky sugars on an aluminum sheet.